The Avatar and the Warlock
by ijedi
Summary: Harry and Aang are found in the iceberg by some Water Tribe people. The two friends soon gather allies to fight the tyranny of Fire Nation by using the 4 elements Avatar  and the 4 magic schools based on elements Warlock .


A/N: I decided to write a crossover between Harry Potter and avatar the last Air bender.

Before reading this story, I want to explain some changes I made to Avatar world, so that the readers would not get confused.

First, in this world two important positions exist- the avatar, the person who can bend all 4 elements and Warlock or the mage/wizard that can master the four magical disciplines. I based the magic around the four elements; for example Charms magic corresponds to the Air element. The mage that has a mastery of Air based magic is a master of Charms. However, the mage that has a mastery of Air based magic cannot bend the Air element itself, in most cases he or she needs to use a wand to cast spells but Charms spells would be on the top level for those people.

Same goes for other three element based schools. Fire element corresponds to dueling, Water to Potions and Healing and Earth to Transfiguration and Herbology.

Now, I said that there could only be one Warlock at the time, a person that has the magical raw potential to be a master of all four magical disciplines. However, there would be other masters of the lesser degree- mages with three masteries would exist but would be extremely rare and so far I plan on having only two of them, mages with potential for mastery in two would be still rare but more common than the previous one and there would be many great masters with only one magical discipline.

Also, some wizards will be able to perform wordless and maybe even wandless magic, but they will still need to use the spells. Some of the most talented mages could combine the two magic schools to create more powerful combinations.

The Avatar world is basically the same as it was in the series with the exception that on one neutral island there exists a school for both benders and mages to learn and acquire skills.

Chapter 1

The two young girls were sitting in a canoe, looking as their companion was trying to catch some fish. One girl had slightly tanned skinned and had braids on her hair, her name was Katara. She was the youngest child of the tribe Chief. The other girl was her best friend Hermione who grew up with Katara; the two girls fondly remembered how they used to slide on the penguins on the snow hills. Hermione had lighter skin and had bushy hair that was often the subject for the jokes of Katara's brother Sokka, The boy was a year older than the two girls and was the oldest male living in the tribe as the rest of the men left for war. "Hermione, look what I can do" exclaimed Katara as she moved her hands and gently moved the water.

"I wish I could do that Katara" the girl replied and looked at her friend. The two girls then looked at their surroundings, wishing for something to happen. Hermione especially was bored and touched the water with her hands; for some reason the girl enjoyed being close to water and she wondered why as she was definitely not a water bender.

Suddenly the boat got lifted in the air and then dropped in the water; some of it got inside the boat that made the group rather unhappy, especially Sokka. "Hey, can you stop doing your water thing as I am trying to concentrate and get us some lunch?" exclaimed the boy as he looked in the water. However, all the fish that he had almost caught had escaped, leaving him unsatisfied. "Here goes our lunch, deep into the ocean's depth" he aid and looked outside. He continued to tell the girls how bad their situation was but the dismissed his speech.

"I wish I studied in Hogwarts and leaned more about my abilities," told Katara to her friend as she made a small snowball.

"I hear you. I feel that I have a special gift in me too but since learning to do magic is even harder than water bending as I need to have a special wand as well as know the actual spells, I have even less chance than you to become good at magic" Hermione complained as her friend hugged her.

The boat continued swimming in the sea until it accidently hit a small iceberg. As the boat hit the icy ball, its front crashed and the boat was now definitely not suitable to swim in. "Girls, you only bring bad luck!" complained Sokka as he tried to remove extra water from the boat as well as fix it. Katara laughed and on her third try threw the extra water away.

"We are screwed!" cried Sokka as he examined the situation. Meanwhile, the two girls looked at the iceberg and saw that a couple of people were trapped in there. They were confused to see that as iceberg normally did not have any people in side them.

"Sokka, could you to break the ice" Katara asked her brother. The boy looked at the iceberg and threw his boomerang. However, despite all the efforts, the weapon had made only a small crack inside. However, that was enough for Katara, as she used the crack and some water from the sea to break the ice.

As the girl completed her task, the group saw two boys lying in the snow, one of them was bald and looked around twelve years old whereas his companion was a bit older and had medium length dark black hair. Besides them, two animals accompanied two boys, one of them being a large flying bison and the other a small snowy white owl. As the ice broke, the two boys opened their eyes and looked at the group. "Hello, who are you? Where are we?" one boy asked

"You are now on the South Pole, close to the Sothern Water tribe" told Katara.

"Katara, they may be fire nation spies!" cried Sokka as he looked closely at the two boys.

"We are Air Nomads and we live in the Southern Water temple," replied one of the boys.

"I am sorry but there are no more Air Nomads. I heard that they were all killed by the Fire Nation in the beginning of the war."

"That cannot be possibly, I remember as if I saw them yesterday!" cried the younger boy

"Aang, I don't think that the girl would lie to you about that" The older boy hugged his friend. " If what you are saying is true, then we are the last Air Nomads. My name is Harry and his is Aang. We grew up in the air temple and were like brothers always playing with each other. I remember how people in the temple told me that I was the future Warlock and that Aang was the Avatar and as such we would be split, I were to go to Hogwarts while my friend would master the four elements alone. The last thing I remember was us running away from the Temple and here we are. " The three members of Water Tribe looked at the two boys with skeptical looks.

"Maybe we learn more about what really happened when we go to Hogwarts and learn the truth, but for now you two should rest and get some food" Hermione suggested and the boys got a bit excited. As the boat was trashed, the group climbed on the bison that swam in the water towards the village, where the group would rest until their journey to the school.

A/N: chapter 2- the gang begins their journey to Hogwarts and Fire nation exiles begin their hunt.


End file.
